Peach (Super Smash Bros. Reboot)
The beautiful princess of Mushroom Kingdom, Peach marks her grand debut in Super Smash Bros. as the seventh character revealed, as well as the second one of the second wave. In most of her appearances, she plays the role of damsel in distress, caught by the evil Bowser and saved by the brave Mario. However, in some instances, she plays the role of a main character or even the heroine herself. In Super Mario Bros. 2, she gained the infamous float technique she brings even in Smash and in Super Princess Peach gains the Vibe system, her main deus ex machina in the fighting style. Attributes Peach's ground mobility is rather subpar, having below average dashing speed (however, she has the third highest walking speed). In the air, Peach's among the lowest falling speeds but also a very high air speed. This, coupled with her unique ability to float in the air for about 5 seconds, give her among the, if not the, best air game in the entire cast. Peach's other important ability is her Vibe system. Basically, by pressing B, Peach can choose one of four emotions, each one with its own benefits and drawbacks: Rage gives her a very high knockback in almost each move but lowers down the damage output, Gloom slows her down but makes her heavier and more resistant, Calm raises the damage output but lowers the knockback and Joy gives her even better air game (allowing her to float for an infinite amount of time) but lowers her defenses. Peach's side special, Heart Barrier, is a very useful defensive option, often considered to be the best option against projectile-heavy characters. Peach's recovery is stellar too: with her float ability, Joy vibe and up special (Parasol), she has no problem returning on the stage. Peach's main drawbacks are her slow ground movement and her lack of reliable option from afar, with Vegetable being way too weak to be considered a good projectile. Nonetheless, Peach's strengths greatly overweight her weaknesses, thus resulting in a 4th place out of 30 in the tier list. Standard attack *Jab - slaps with her left hand, then with her right one. Based on an attack in Super Mario RPG: the Legend of the Seven Stars. *Forward tilt - swings a frying pan forward, horizontally. Can be angled. The frying pan was the strongest weapon at Peach’s disposal in Super Mario RPG: the Legend of the Seven Stars. *Up tilt - swings a ribbon upwards three times. Each hit links into the other, with the third having very high knockback. Based on the ribbon seen in many Mario & Sonic at the Olympics Games. *Down tilt - swings her hand downwards. Has a meteor effect. *Dash attack - swings her umbrella horizontally twice. Similar to her forward tilt. Based on the dashing attack seen in Super Princess Peach. *Forward Smash - swings a golf club. Among the strongest Smash attacks in the game. Based on the many Mario Golf spin-offs. *Up Smash - crouches, then quickly stands up, creating a ribbon. The hand packs quite a punch while the other parts of the attack aren’t that strong. *Down Smash - crouches and quickly spins like a wheel. Lacks knockback but can trap opponents inside the hitboxes, making the move an effective damage racking tool (can deal up to 60% in a single blow). Aerial attacks *Neutral aerial - spins. Has sex kick proprieties, packing high base knockback, useful to space opponents out. *Forward aerial - swings her arm downwards grabbing her crown. A very strong aerial. *Back aerial - attacks with her back. Can be used to pseudo-wall-of-pain opponents (with Peach’s float). *Up aerial - swings her arm in arc, creating a rainbow. Has good reach. *Down aerial - an aerial ground pound. It doesn’t have stall-and-fall proprieties, since it’s cancellable at any time after frame 9. Has a meteor effect. Grab and throws *Grab - a simple grab. *Pummel - slaps her opponent. *Forward throw - slaps her opponent with strength, launching them forward. *Back throw - hits her opponent with her back. *Up throw - launches her opponent upwards using her parasol. Similar to Parasol Kirby’s move, where he grabs his opponent and rolls them on the top of the parasol. *Down throw - steps on her opponent, launching them straight upwards. A good combo tool. Special moves Animations *'Fighting stance': taken from Super Mario 3D World. *'On-Screen appearance': lands with her parasol, smiling and saying "Hi!". *'Up taunt': hold her open parasol on her shoulder, looking upwards with a closed eye. Based on an artwork from Super Mario Sunshine. *'Side taunt': spins, poses and says "S-sweet!" *'Down taunt': dances slightly, going "La la la la la!" *'Winning animation 1': falls on the ground with her parasol, saying "Oh, did I win?". *'Winning animation 2': dances with a ribbon, then stops and says "This was so much fun!" *'Winning animation 3': swings her arm, puts it behind her and says "Peachy!". *'Losing animation': claps. *'Idle': looks behind her. *'Idle': dusts her dress. *'Idle': brushed her hair. *'Idle': looks at her ring. *'Walking animation': a princess-esque walk. *'Dashing animation': taken from her slow dash in Super Mario 3D World. *'Jumping animation': taken from Super Mario 3D World. *'Double jump': spins in the air. Alternative costumes *'Default': Peach's default costume: pink dress, blonde hair and golden crown. *'Orange': Daisy's default palette: orange dress, brown hair and bronze crown. *'Light blue': Rosalina's default palette: light blue dress, light blonde hair and silver crown. *'Red': Pauline's default palette: red dress, brown hair and golden crown. Has some red parts. *'White': Fire Peach's default palette: white dress, blonde hair and golden crown. *'Brown': based on Tanooki Peach: brown dress, blond hair and brown crown. *'White': based on the wedding dress she wore in Super Paper Mario: white dress, blonde hair and white crown. Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Females Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Characters